legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Robin (Teen Titans Go!)
This is another version of Robin from Teen Titans, From Teen Titans GO. He was once the original and he was turned into the Go Version by The Joker so the TTG can work for him and ruin The Teen Titans name. He is introduced when Joker and Fang try to capture Bender and they give the location to them when they escape. They also join Joker, Thawne, Fang and Darkwarrior Duck in attacking Bender and Slade as Joker convinced him Slade killed the Titans. He attacks Mick Rory while Cyborg and Beast Boy attack Bender and Raven goes after Marceline. Robin joins Joker's associates and attacks the heroes, though Starfire destroys her TTG team thanks in part to her becoming older, and more experience which he doesn't get why Starfire would do that to him, not knowing it's not his Starfire. Robin, Raven and Starfire attack the Legends by suprise which angers Mick especially. Remembering his first encounter with them and decides to light them up, pointing out they need to kill them as long as they exist, Thawne and Joker can use their connection against them, Rip, Sara and Rip disagree with this and fight the three. Mick makes his leave and finds Uka Uka, Terrance Lewis and Cyborg and Uka Uka notices that he's not without his friends and points that it's not worth his time and has Terrance and Cyborg attack Mick. Seeing the radar in Terrance Lewis's hands, he attacks Cyborg and they lock fists until Cyborg tries to use his cannon on Mick, who is knocked back but Mick set adjusts his fire power to overcome the next shot and sends Cyborgs down with Terrance Lewis taking out a cold gun and tries to freeze Mick. Mick wonders where he got the gun from, and Lewis points out he copied the cold gun to use against Mick. Mick throws a beer bottle and sets it on fire which makes a fire circle around Cyborg and Terrance Lewis and makes off with the radar. Before he can get too far The Teen Titans show up and try to force Mick to give up the radar for his friends. Mick has an other idea and offers them a beer, Robin refuses since he's the perfect hero to him, But The others blow him off and take a drink of beer and this is when Mick challenges Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire to drink under him the table which they do. Robin tells them to focus as They need to listen to the Joker and he will be very mad at them. They ignore them and Rip wakes up from being unconsciousness and has Sara and Ray disarm Robin Robin continues fighting for Joker until he with Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg are all wiped out from existence from Toffee who feels that they know too much about him and NOS-4-A2's plans. He is also torn up about Starfire ditching them for the enemy. Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott Menville Category:Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Staff Users Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters The4everreival Hates the Most Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters hated by John Horton Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates